The Interview
by Laserfire
Summary: Set during the first Games.  Interviewers are constantly hassling Gale for an interview about Katniss during the first Games. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming means that I have no claim to the Hunger Games, which I don't. FML. But Fanfiction is deadly too!**

**Set during the first Games.**

**Interviewers are constantly hassling Gale for an interview with Katniss Everdeen's 'cousin'. Three-shot.**

**The Interview.**

"If they think there is so much of a chance that I will smile and tell the Capitol what a fantastic job they are doing and how this year's Games are the best yet, they are seriously stupid!"

Mum and I argue over and over about this. But I will not give in. No way am I doing an interview for the Capitol. I'd rather eat my foot.

"But, it might give Katniss a boost of confidence to know that you have faith in her."

"She knows I have faith in her. Hell, that girl's been surviving since the day she was born. The Games are hardly different."

"Yes but think of how happy she'll be when she comes back and sees how confident you were in her."

"How confident 'her cousin' was in her, you mean."

"I'm sorry about that, love. But it doesn't really matter, I mean, it might be for the best."

"Well, if you're expecting me to say that I've always wanted a cousin, I'm about to disappoint you."

She does her tutting thing and walks over to Posy to help her with the meagre piece of homework she has. I bite my lip.

"I'm going to the Hob." I say. She looks worried.

"I'm not sure if it's safe."

"The Hob? Mum, I've been going there since I was thirteen..."

"I mean nowadays. With all these Capitol interviewers. Someone might follow you."

"But then I can't even go..."

"Go hunting. Yes, love."

I roll my eyes.

"If I give them the dumb interview, will they leave us alone?"

"Yes. I think you're the last person they need."

I stand up.

"Fine. I'll walk around the square aimlessly until one of them rubs two brain cells together to figure out who I am."

She laughs slightly.

I grab my jacket and walk out the door. I just want to get this over with but one of the reasons I don't want to do this is because I know they won't ask me about Katniss' intelligence, or her shooting ability or her strategic achievements. They'll want me to talk about him.

I walk slowly towards the square, my feet getting cold. Not literally. Of course, the idiots are all there, parading their Capitol designed clothes and freakish looking skin in front of everyone who passes them. Then I hear a shout. I walk towards the one who has recognised me.

"You're Gale Hawthorne! I'm Dron. I'm a journalist." His voice oozes with pride as if he expects me to go 'oh' and 'ah' at his accomplishments that mean nothing to mean.

"Hello." I say awkwardly because this man with his yellow-ish tinted skin is freaking me out.

"Sorry to trouble you son, but could I get an interview?"

I really, really, really want to say no. I want him to leave but he won't unless I give him my interview so I shrug.

"Sure. Here?" I ask but he shakes his head.

"Sorry but I don't want them stealing my material. Could we head back to yours? We shouldn't be too long. We want an interview with your mother as well if that's okay?"

I don't want to promise anything but my mother is too polite to turn someone down like I can so I agree.

He follows me eagerly back to my house. His camera intrigues me slightly that you could capture someone forever with a button but I don't say anything. I am going to give the impression that every moment that makes me part of the games pains me and I hope he will take the hint.

My mother opens the door suddenly.

"Gale, I thought..."

"I found one." I say and I introduce her to Dron. She is too polite and I don't want her to be too hospitable but this guy doesn't actually annoy me as much as he should. Posy is still in the room when we walk in and the sight of this large yellow man frightens her and she squeals. I try very hard to contain my laughter.

My mother is her usual self, offering tea but he refuses. I can tell that he understands that we are not very wealthy.

She seats us opposite each other on our small table and he takes out a small device that he calls a camcorder.

He positions it clearly on top of our mantelpiece so you can clearly see my face and my expression.

"Now, I'm just going to ask you a few simple questions okay?" I nod.

"Okay. Three, two, one. Hello, my dear audience, my name is Dron and I am here with cousin of Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne!" He turns the camera on me. I don't smile.

"So, Gale, how do you think your cousin is doing?"

I pause because my mother has entered the room, probably to make sure that I'm not swearing at the camera.

"Em, I think she's doing really well. Top eight, she's managing to cure P...him as well as keep them both alive so I think that thats' a win in its self."

"It sure is! Now did you always have such an unwavering friendship with your cousin?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we've always been close. We spend most days going out hun..."

My mother coughs loudly.

"Most days going out to...talk and things so yeah, we've always been close."

"Well, if Katniss Everdeen wins, I'm sure you will have a lot to talk about! So, Gale, what was your first reaction when your other cousin Primrose was reaped?"

I don't know how to answer that. I mean, Katniss and I have always considered ourselves as a big family. She always treated Rory and Posy and Vick like her own siblings and I was the same with Prim.

"I was...scared for her. Primrose is only twelve. Her chances would not have been as high as Katniss' are."

"Yes but you were still very upset when Katniss volunteered?"

"Yes but I knew she'd do it. She's very protective about her sister."

Dron gives me a nod of approval before starting again.

"So, what is your opinion of Peeta Mellark?"

"I think he's a dic..."

"Gale." My mother's voice is low and warning.

"I don't really know him." That is the answer I settle on.

"Yes, but how do you feel about your cousin's romance with him?"

I shrug, trying not to show how much I hate this guy for asking me that.

"Her choice. I wouldn't have bagged him as her type but they seem to be...have connected."

To be honest, I wanted to shout at this guy that if Peeta made it home, I would break every bone in his body but I calm myself, telling myself that Peeta will most likely die.

"Yes, they do seem to have connected as you put it. What did you think about their costumes? They certainly made a splash with the sponsors with that."

"Yeah. I think...I think she looked beautiful."

"She did indeed. Now is there any last thing you want to say to your cousin if she wins?"

I think about it for a bit. What would I say to Katniss if she wins? I hate your boyfriend wouldn't really be suitable.

"I'm so proud of you, Catnip. I really am and I...I...we're having a huge party when you come back."

Mum puts her hand on my shoulder. She knows what I wanted to say. She's known how I feel about her since I knew.

"Okay, well thank you Gale Hawthorne and best of luck in the future!"

Best of luck. With what?

**Thank you for reading. I think I'll make this a three-shot. The next chapter will be Katniss seeing his interview. Hope you liked it!**

**LF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming means that I have no claim to the Hunger Games, which I don't. FML. But Fanfiction is deadly too!**

**Set during the first Games.**

**Interviewers are constantly hassling Gale for an interview about Katniss during the first Games. Three-shot.**

**The Interview. Chapter 2.**

Peeta pulls me onto his lap and I'll admit that for a second I feel awkward but I cannot show it. I am a girl who was driven insane for love of this boy and I can't act awkwardly about it.

We are about to watch our history of the Games. I don't want to watch this. It holds nothing but bad memories that I will want to forget as soon as I come back to District 12.

It is relatively painless as the editors clearly thought that our on screen romance was more important to us and it's really all it shows. But the part I hate the most is our last battle with Cato. No matter how much I hated him in the arena, I did not want him to die. I wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. Peeta holds my hand through it thought I don't need it and everyone passes an 'aw'.

The interviews are something I have been dreading. I can't wait to see my mother's and Prim's face but someone else is haunting me. Gale. I wonder if he even did an interview and if he did, what did he say? I am more self-conscience about this then I realise but it is a relief to know that Peeta goes first. But that also means I'm last. I'd rather not go at all.

His mother seems very nice in the interview. So does his father and his brother. They interview a boy I don't recognise. His name is Harold and I get the sense that he really doesn't know Peeta at all. But we sit through and we smile, holding hands and playing the part of two people in love. I wonder if people believe it?

Finally, they come to my family. My mother and Prim are interviewed together. They say the usual; they are so proud of me, they can't until I return, they tell me I'm doing so well. I'll admit it is very heartening to hear their voice after it. It feels like I haven't won for nothing. I can go home to my family and live happily.

Hazelle is next. I'm not sure if she is there to represent Gale because I know that Gale wouldn't have been happy to sit down and smile for the camera. He'd rather smash it.

Seeing Hazelle is also very warming. Her cheery face brings a smile to my own.

I think it's over after her interview. I think they'll let us leave and return to our own lives. I have to say that though it felt warming and happier, I am not fully satisfied.

I prepare myself to move off Peeta's lap when Caesar announces.

"There's one more for you, I think. Katniss. He inserts a film. Gale's face pops up on the screen.

I fall off the chair.

They pause it whilst people fuss over me to see if I've fractured anything or if I've torn my dress but I couldn't care less if I have. I want to hear Gale's voice. I want to see his face.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Caesar's voice is comforting.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just clumsy."

People laugh but they are hushed as Caesar plays the tape.

"Hello, my dear audience, my name is Dron and I am here with cousin of Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne!"

Gale doesn't smile but his face is enough to make me semi-emotional.

"So, Gale, how do you think your cousin is doing?"

His face is indifferent. I wait anxiously for his answer.

"Em, I think she's doing really well. Top Eight. She's managing to cure P..him as well as keep them both alive so I think that that's a win in itself."

The sound of his voice brings a fabulous feeling. I have noticed that Peeta never took my hand again but I am too absorbed in Gale's speech to do anything about it. But why did they call him my cousin?

"It sure is! Now did you always have such an unwavering friendship with your cousin?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that we've always been close. We spend most days going out hun..."

I'm about to scream at the screen to tell him to stop but I don't need to. He realises his mistake.

"Going out talking and things so yeah, we've always been close."

I can tell Peeta isn't liking this.

"Well, if wins, I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about!"

He goes on to talk about Prim being reaped. I doubt I could've gone through with that without Gale literally prising her fingers off me. I smile slightly at the memory.

Peeta tenses at the next question

"So what is your opinion on Peeta Mellark?"

"I think he's a dic...I don't really know him." After that responce, I'm fairly certain Gale is not top ecstatic about mine and Peeta's romance.

"Yes, but how do you feel about their romance?"

This is an answer I am curious to know myself. What do you think, Gale?

His face is not happy at all to give an answer.

I hear Peeta mutter something about smiling but anyone who knows Gale knows that he doesn't smile. Period.

"Her choice. I wouldn't have bagged him as her type but they seem to be...have connected." His answer is unfair. This wasn't my choice. I don't want him to be angry at me because of this. I don't want this to ruin us.

"Yes they do seem to have connected as you put it. What did you think about their costumes? They certainly made a splash with the sponsors with those"

Gale's grey eyes blink. I doubt he gives a damn about the clothes. He'll probably say they were unusual or that he actually thought we were on fire.

His responce shocks the hell out of me.

"I think she looked beautiful." That doesn't fully answer the question but it certainly answers mine.

"She did indeed. Now is there any last thing you want to say to your cousin if she wins?"

A small grin passes his lips before he answers.

"I'm so proud of you, Catnip," The use of my nickname is perfect,"I really am and I...I..we're having a huge party when you come back.". His eyes light up at the last part and I know he means we will have a celebratory hunt that would be more enjoyable for both of us.

They cut him off far too soon. I want to hear more but he is gone and Caesar faces us again with a smile.

"Well, he's seems like a nice lad."

I smile as best I can.

"Yes, he is my best friend."

Caesar gives Peeta a wink.

"Well, I hope he won't mind sharing you!"

I open my mouth but no words come. The question has me stuck. Will you mind?

**Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it!**

**LF xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**Set during the first Games.**

**Interviewers are constantly hassling Gale for an interview with Katniss Everdeen's cousin**

**The Interview. Chapter 3. (Gale's Point of View)**

I head for the Hob seeing as it'll calm me down. Mum specifically told me to back in time for the arrival of 'the two star-crossed lovers of District 12'. I mean, I want to see her, but the place will be swarming with Capitol weirdos and I don't want to be regarded as her cousin. I'm not her bloody cousin.

I reach the Hob quickly. I have no real business here seeing as I haven't anything to sell but looking's not a crime. Well, perhaps to newcomers but not to me.

I head up to Patch's stand filled with random crap that most people crave and I find not just him but Darius there as well. Darius is my favourite Peacekeeper. He's really sound and he always manages to annoy Katniss which is always funny.

"I thought you'd be down there welcoming your girl back."

"She's not my girl, Darius."

He winks at me and tosses me a coin.

"Buy her a woo-ing gift. Girls can't resist a bit of charm."

I roll my eyes.

"And that's why you're married."

"Nope. Bachelor through and through."

"Yeah, well, she's 'in love' now so it might just be me from here on out."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask but he winks again and leaves. I decide to buy some soup.

After about five minutes, I decide that I'd better leave in case mum will be going ape. She insisted on putting Rory in my first reapings suit and gave one of Prim's old skirts for Posy and Vick is stuck in a little suit that fit me when I was six.

I at least don't have to wear anything because I refuse to wear one of my father's suits. She gave up half way through trying to persuade me to dress smartly and left me to wear and I quote "Whatever I damn well feel like wearing".

Of course, that consisted of just trousers and a shirt and I still felt over dressed.

"Come on, we'd better meet them at the train station."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be delighted to see their cousins."

"Drop it."

"Drop what?" I ask.

"Your attitude. I'm sure Katniss is very excited to see you."

"If she's not too busy sucking on his face." I mutter.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sure everything is going to be great."

She doesn't believe me but she is too stressed too mind. I carry Posy in my arms because the poor thing had a cold yesterday. It doesn't take us long to reach the train station but by that time and Prim are already there. We stand together as the train draws to a halt.

Mum instructs us to stand behind and Prim so we can be introduced as their cousins.

The drunk comes out first, but surprisingly he's not drunk this time. The pink haired lady probably made sure of that.

He is joined by her but then the clapping grows louder. I know they're coming. They step out together, holding hands and their faces drawn with cheery smiles. He kisses her on the cheek and of course, it drives the crowd wild.

The step out together and the journalists swoop down on them to take pictures and get quick interviews. Haymitch grabs them both and pulls them both out of the way and towards us. It is the most honourable thing I have seen him do.

I don't smile as she arrives but everyone else is smiling so much I'm sure their mouths hurt.

They stay holding each other's hands and they kiss again, fully on the lips. My fists tighten. My mother notices and pats my hands.

The photographers snag her mother and start asking questions about her daughter's romance. Her mother insists that she is too young to have a boyfriend. I have to smile a little at that.

Haymitch insists that the journalists and the photographers depart and I am starting to like this guy.

Katniss grabs Prim and hugs her tightly. Peeta moves to his own family but he makes it look reluctant. I'm not sure if it is my imagination but I almost think that she's avoiding my eyes. She hugs her mother, then mine, then Posy, Vick and Rory as a group.

and my mother start talking as Katniss moves slowly towards me. I feel bad for making this awkward for her. She gives me a small smile but I don't return it. Instead I speak briefly with her.

"Well, do I get a hug or what?"

She smirks and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Hey Gale."

"Hey Catnip. Hunting skills came in handy?"

"Definitely. So did the snares. You should've heard the guy at the knot tying station. He thought I was a child prodigy with knots but I said that he'd probably faint if he met you."

I smile for the compliment.

"Here, this is from Darius." I toss her the coin. She rolls her eyes.

"It's surprising that that guy can find at least one hundred ways to annoy me."

We are broken up by Peeta's return to her but I step back graciously. Peeta kisses her again and I am seriously resisting the urge to hit him. But I can't hit him. Maybe she actually likes this creep?

Afterwards, she comes over to talk to me again.

"Didn't think you'd do an interview."

I shrug.

"I wouldn't be able to go hunting or anything if they were still hanging around so I just did a quick one."

"You were good."

"Cheers. And I saw you falling off your chair. Sorry but I had to laugh."

"It wasn't funny. " She insists but I can tell she is trying hard not to laugh. I shrug.

"So...what now?" She asks.

I shrug again.

"I honestly haven't a clue."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**The end. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading it. Gale is one of my most favourite characters so I most of my stories are based around him.**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
